Brothers and Sisters
by StarMirror17077
Summary: Sheamus has a missing sister, PJ Black has a missing sister but little do either know that both sisters are alive but living in a hell together. Aileen and Johanna are forced to endure abuse beyond description and then when they are found, they and their kids must learn to be normal people, no matter how hard it is for them. Mentions of other TNA and WWE superstars. ?/OC centered.
1. Prologue

"What do you get when you put an Irishman, Scotsman, Englishman and a South African together in one room?" Drew Galloway asked.

"I don't know, what?" Stu Bennett asked.

"The hell I know, I'm too damn drunk to come up with a punch line."

Paul Lloyd Junior, known as PJ Black, chuckled from the other side of Stu. "Guess Stu was smart to get you scotch then."

Stephen Farrelly, the Irishman, was holding up the doorway with his shoulder, his own hand occupied by a drinking glass. The four friends always tried to get together since PJ and Drew were working with TNA wrestling, which meant Stu and Stephen were still working for the famous WWE wrestling company. It was hard to make these times together but they always came together around the same time each year, just to hold each other up like European brothers. Sometimes it was hard to keep up this friendship with two in TNA and the other two in the WWE.

Then Stephen's eyes shifted to a picture of Stu and his brother together hanging on the living room wall. That's when he remembered why they were all hanging out in Stu's Tampa condo.

Having seen his friend's attitude change Stu brought it up. "It's that time of year again, when she went missing. I mean when they went missing, right?"

The four friends went briefly silently. The heaviness two of them felt could also be felt by their two friends. It was like when one hurt the others knew what the problem was. In essence all of them were brothers to each other, three of whom had trained together extensively over the years. PJ and Stu had lived together at one point in time during their FCW days. So the friendship ran deep for them.

"How many years would it be now?" Stu spoke up, his voice rumbling slightly.

"Aileen would be thirty this coming Halloween." Stephen said.

"Johanna would have turned thirty-one this last March the twenty-first." PJ said.

PJ stood up and headed for the amber liquid containers on the nearby shelf to pour himself another glass. The morbid talk seemed to have sobered Drew the Scotsman up to know his earlier joke was now forgotten.

"Don't ya find it weird both your sisters went missing around the same time in the same year?" Drew asked.

"Suppose you're right, fella. A lot of children go missing with no sign of who took them. Except me. I saw the gobshites and they still got my sister." Stephen said.

Drew cast a look at PJ, who shook his head.

"The neighborhood was safe. Johanna just started to skateboard and was headed to a girl's house but never showed up. No one saw anything." PJ said.

"Don't make them retell their stories, Drew. It's hard at this time of year." Stu said.

"I don't want to think of what might have happened to my sister." Stephen, too, went for another glass of scotch.

Out of the four friends, Stephen's face was almost as red as his hair, nor was he steady on his feet and the least to talk about his sister.

"Johanna was just as active as me. She wanted to wrestle too, just like Dad. Too bad he died not knowing if she was alive or not." PJ was a little bit more forthcoming about his sister than his Irish friend.

Just then PJ's cell phone started ringing in his pocket. PJ answered it without even looking at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Hello?" Then he stood straighter. "Sarah McMahon?"

The four men glanced at each other. Sarah McMahon was Vince McMahon's daughter. Vince was the CEO of the WWE, and the last any of them heard was that she was getting her degree in filming, or something like that.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting you to call me, Sarah. What do you need?"

Stu, Drew and Stephen tried to piece together the one sided conversation they were hearing. It was a lot of Uh Huhs and Mmms that were coming from PJ at the moment.

"For me, I don't care but explain that to Stephen." Then he held the phone out. "Sarah wishes to speak with you."

Stephen took the call in the nearby kitchen.

"What she want?" Drew asked.

"She wants to do a documentary about our lost sisters. Apparently she heard about it from Triple H. She thinks it'll get a lot of press, like the Cleveland abduction case and that Jaycee girl from California. So Sarah wants to do this and maybe reopen our sisters' cases."

"You'd have to speak with Dixie." Drew said.

"And Vince." Stu added.

"She already has and both companies have agreed to go ahead with the documentary- with no mention of either in it of course. I said yes because I need to know what happened to my sister." PJ said.

"As do I, fella." Stephen came back in, tossing PJ his phone. "I want to know what happened to my sister."

"So you two are going to do it?" Stu asked.

"We need to know." Stephen said.

"We need the help. We can't let our sisters be forgotten." PJ added.

Stephen nodded. "No matter how difficult it will be to talk about it."

Little did any of them know that in time brothers and sisters will finally figure out what the others have been doing in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this might sound strange but I had tried this story once before but unfortunately my laptop went kapoot and all my stuff went bye-bye. It took me several years to try to attempt this story again and I'm so nervous, since this is my first story on here. I hope you guys enjoyed. I'm a bag of marbles right now. Guess that's where my insecurities come in. I'll try to be back when I can. Thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in Colorado...**

It was Crow's cawing that alerted Aileen, making her nervously tug at the chained collar around her neck then to glance out the window. The wood stove kept her bare back warm as it had her front. With only sconces to light the entire living area, she could just make out the headlights of a vehicle outside.

"Sister, our husband is back." She warned Johanna.

The Afrikaans lesson was stopped instantly and all papers were picked up. Johanna's only daughter Gloriana placed them under the floorboard while Johanna tried to console Morgan.

"Mama," the auburn hair girl and her equally redhead brother ran up to Aileen.

"Shh, just be quiet." She rubbed their heads, looking into their hazel eyes.

Johanna and Gloriana made sure that the children's bed was straightened out, otherwise the punishment would be severe for all the kids. The fever that Morgan was suffering from was getting worse and all she could do was maintain a liquid diet like the chicken soup she was making on the stove.

"Sister, what do we do?" Aileen asked, twirling a piece of Morgan's hair around her finger.

"Just be quiet." The other woman said. "We be good. All of you will be good."

Lucas wrapped his little arms around Aileen's pale leg, burying his face into her upper thigh. He was just starting to understand that the raised voice of his father meant bad stuff for his Mama and Auntie.

They all anticipated to hear the clopping of heavy boots on the front porch. They braced for that door to be slammed open and a furious Seymour Aldrich to come in raging mad over another lost game. They had all practiced this a hundred times, thousands of times to know what to do. From fourteen year old Gloriana to four year old Lucas, everyone knew what to do.

But then there was a knock at the front door. Johanna looked at Aileen who shrugged. It had been too long since someone had knocked at the front door, but that had been when Seymour, their husband, had been at home.

"Go to the bedroom." Johanna whispered, pushing her daughter towards Aileen. "Close the door behind you."

As quiet as mice, the three children and the collared woman went into the main bedroom of the cabin. Aileen closed the door behind them but kept her ear pressed to the door.

Johanna had taken a deep breath and prepared herself as she walked towards the front door. On the third knock, she opened the door.

"Oh, hello, ma'am. I'm Game Warden Kirkpatrick. Are you Mrs. Mary Aldrich?"

"No, I'm Johanna Aldrich."

"Oh, well, I'm looking for his wife." The man took off his wide brimmed hat.

"What is this about?" She gripped the edge of the door.

"Well you see, Ma'am, he's been arrested on several counts of poaching. Bear poaching. And he insisted that Mary Aldrich, his wife, know about it. Is she here?"

Johanna swallowed the lump in her throat, pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and shook her head. "No, no one is here but me."

She didn't know who this Warden Kirkpatrick guy was. Seymour promised her that there would always be tests, tests to see if she or Aileen would always be faithful to him. Maybe this man was just a friend of Seymour's and he was a test.

The man looked her over, from face to foot. His dark eyes scared her, they were just like Seymour's dark and dangerous eyes.

"Ma'am, are you in danger?" Warden Kirkpatrick asked.

"No, sir, why would you say that?"

"Because you look awfully nervous."

Licking her lips she shook her head. "I don't like seeing cops on my front step." Even then she adverted her eyes to around him, expecting to see Seymour watching her.

"Ma'am, may I come in?"

"No." She said, bracing herself against the side of the door. "Seymour don't let visitors in here."

"Ma'am, I'm worried for your safety. Will you please let me in?"

Sucking in a breath, Johanna did.

The cabin was small, there was no separation from the kitchenette or the living area. There was no television to speak of, the officer seemed no to notice that Johanna was following close behind him.

She almost ran into him when he saw the eye bolt that Aileen's collar was attached to.

"Do you have a dog back there?" The Warden asked going for the door.

"No."

It happened so fast that the women both didn't have time to comprehend what happened. The Warden had opened the door but upon seeing Aileen chained and the children hiding behind her he reached for the radio that was on his shoulder and started calling out code words.

Pushing by the Warden, Johanna ran up to Aileen. She grasped the auburn woman's face and whispered in Afrikaans, switching to Aileen's Gaelic language when Aileen started pleading in the old language of her Irish heritage.

"We have something strange going on at this location. We need the local police and medics to get here at once. Children are involved."

All that either woman could do was hold onto each other and their children and hope for the best out of this situation.

* * *

 **PJ Lloyd's home…**

PJ couldn't help but stare at his sister's picture. It had been two months since the documentary was filmed and then it was broadcast on the ID Channel. The wounds were still fresh because of all the comments he was getting through social media from fans and even former coworkers.

"Mate, your phone keeps going off." Drew Galloway said from the kitchen doorway, walking out with two beers in his hand.

"Just Twitter." PJ replied.

"Still with the condolences, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Ste is up in the same thing." Drew held out the beer for his friend. "How do you feel with all these sorry messages?"

PJ sighed while taking the offered drink. "It feels better knowing that her case was picked back up and that someone is doing something to help."

"Is that her?" Drew pointed to the picture.

"It's the last picture of Johanna, of her and Dad together at least."

"She was a cute little girl. You guys have the same eyes and hair. Were you two close?"

"She was Mum's miracle girl. Then she followed me around and started doing things that I liked. Surfing, football, bugged Dad into letting her skateboard. She even joined the school football club." PJ swallowed and forced a smile. "How's Ste taking his situation with his missing sister?"

"Stu says he's gotten sympathy from coworkers. Becky Lynch has been a rock for him. I think because she reminds him of his sister."

"Really?" PJ offered raised eyebrows at that.

"Irish stick with Irish, but he's been like that ever since she came on the main roster." Drew sat across from PJ. "Taryn tries to talk to me about you."

"Why would you even talk to her? She's always a witch towards you."

"I'm not." The Scotsman scoffed. "She's the one coming to talk to me."

"Because you and Stu were involved in our documentary. Friends supporting friends in their time of need. Stu's got his ex hanging around he and Ste and from what Ste says, Becky hates it."

Both men laughed it off. That is until their employer's ring tone sounded on PJ's phone.

"Hello, Dixie." PJ said upon answering his cell phone.

Drew took a long draw off his beer watching the emotions switch from one to another on PJ's face. He went from boredom to confused then to morbidly shocked all within about five seconds.

"Why would the authorities contact you? Why? Wait, what does that mean? Johanna?"

Drinking abandoned, Drew's attention was drawn solely towards PJ. He watched his friend stand up and begin pacing. His hand pulled at his short black hair, raking his fingers through it as he listened to Dixie.

Johanna was found, it sounded like to Drew. That probably meant her body was found somewhere in South Africa, around the wilderness of Cape Town. At least that was what Drew thought when PJ fell to his knees in the middle of his front room.

"Johanna's alive?"

Well even that threw Drew for a loop.

* * *

 **A/N: First and foremost I would love to thank Cinnamon Muffin Punk for your kind words. And then to kristal farrelly, please note I had to use Google translate to figure out you were speaking to me in Portuguese. Yet I would like you to know that your words also moved me into updating this fast. And thanks to everyone who has read my story. I am really enjoying writing this story for you guys.**


End file.
